kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Pride
Pride Pride is a chatroom on Kongregate named as one of the early Seven Deadly Sins rooms. Pride started as a trollfest with few Mods visiting the room. Renovations started in March 2010 with Pride becoming known as one of the better rooms by the end of 2010. In October 2011, Pride gained its very first Room Owner when Adrokila donned the mighty R. Rules NO ROLEPLAYING The most universally accepted rule, and the most strictly enforced. Put words between asterisks at your peril If you do not love adiodude55, you can leave pride and go to hell Pridemates Users that were devoted soul and body to this room for over a month In alphabetical order: 1sttperson - Desperately seeking ??? adiodude55 - The love of most Pride members <3 adri37 - One of our Australians. Adrokila - Usually a silent mod, the chat's protector and now room owner, quietly watching over us AngryRug - Rawr! >:C becbec98 - Scots born, Aussie band member with lissa_dragomir7 binxiantan - Surfaces regularly in Pride only to state he is going AFK! but likely to be spotted elsewhere on Kong. Buldinn - Post Marine incarnation of GBros. cosminhrit - Cosmic! DarkRainyKnight - The newest and shiniest of Pride's Moderators. Badge hunting with a passion. Docter_Ted - The Docter is in. Dorako - I'm active enough now to be mentioned in the WIKI? its like all my dreams have come true : D elfboy676 - Nobody puts Elfboy in a corner. Frankiesmum - She's a good person for a Mod, a valiant protector of our room. GBros - The elder GBros. Wannabe flash game developer. He's only on Kong to chat, and is seeking intellectual stimulation. He rarely, if ever, finds it. Currently serving in the US Army and despises the 'New Pride': reappearance unlikely. Hoolo - Is petty. Also silly. Says "Hrm." a lot. Best to be ignored, really. Pay him no heed. Johanna_T - I actually came here and went to say to Darky "I disapprove of your avatar, change it." then I looked at it, and thought" waitno, i approve." KaiJai - Pride's Aussie Mum. Supersmileys aussie mommy ^_^ lissa_dragomir7 - Scots born, Aussie band member with becbec98 lochie12 - im online 24/7. nah. im on 14/7. maltar_draco - lolbot masterhunter2 - giving love to all the boys and girls, men and women of Pride plokkey - in a load of debt. Red_Devil - i'll think of something funny to say, just give me a few years rehm123 - Ted's wife retroftw - Enjoys his Remnants of Skystone as much as his alternative, emo, punk, screamo and classic rock music. rjr001234 - leave him lone, he'll get involved in your argument if he wishes to do so. Late at night, he can often be found, drunk and depressed, in the gutters of the Pride slum. shade0180 - A living shadow. Also, supersmiley's right hand man. Smokescreem - The Man from Kolkata! solprovider - Game guru and developer. Rates games on how much fun they are. Oh and the greetings are free. :D Sunhawk - Quiet game guru supersmiley98 - I am never wrong i thought i was once but i was mistaken taylorswift14 Lilly's amazing friend. TheRubberDrapes - Cool. tigerlilly361 - Lilly. Just Lilly. Got it? topsup - Donny Soldier and Beiber-haired internet hearthrob. Valdier - Vald acts tough, but he really is just a big teddy bear. witsd - Londoner of a certain age. XxXKrYsc0XxX - Survived the renovations. Oldies (Rarely seen but missed all the same) 0600Hours - Not too bright, but he's at least smart enough to know it. Has a Chuck Norris avatar. AlphaGlory1 - One of the coolest Pride regs. Left Pride the 18/08/2011 '' Cali17 - HAI!!!!!!!!^^ Likes exlamation marks, and '''LOVES '''L and yaoi. darkklown - Friendly when it suits him, and unintentionally funny while... ahem... medicated. Don't confuse him for a juggalo because of his name. Disasterbation - Hyper-cynical English bisexual ma {C} dzmttsh - Call him dz. No further information is currently available. Ed_Norton - Claims to be world-renowned actor Ed Norton, and has a penchant for expressing his approval or disapproval of things. Appearance sporadic, but the man has a busy filming schedule. Felixoo7 - Awesome! GBros_S - The ''other GBros. Claims he was the original GBros until his account was hijacked. Fondly remembers the old troll-infested Pride. HellsSerenade Comes and goes as he pleases.Get in a fight with him and you're probably going to lose. HundredAndFour - Has a litany of music playlists. Rarely chats. IzzyTyler44 - She is one of the oldest Pridemates in Pride, she was the one who lasted through all the dumb crap. Likes to give nicknames.... well if she thinks you're cool. Kody11199 - Enjoys chatting with oatmeals, madjedi and Alpha. KORKAS - Canadian. Is on a neverending search for the official gay cnic depressive alcoholic. His hobby is getting alts banned. MadJedi - Chat greeter. Left Pride for The Purple Haze in the quest for his perfect chatroom. Mykylo - She's Tenacious D’s and I’m In The Band’s #1 fan! She can out quote anyone when it comes to their movies, shows, and songs. She's awesome.hat room, so Pride is close enough. naptiem - He likes to take naps. He also tells amazing blow-your-head-off stories of magic and wonder! Postalmo - One of the original Pridemates, he has been in Pride longer than you've been alive. A mysterious man, indeed. PsyClone411 - One of the few number-namers accepted in Pride, he is known for his slightly disturbing fetish for Asian women. rachela - The incredible bouncing bird-loving bundle of OCD, aged 84, married to Chuck Norris. Saberioninja - Average teenage male. Also a fledgeling game developer. Hopefully it won't completely suck. Appearances rare at best. Seesine - The beloved centennerial Whovian - Timelord who warps his Tardis into Pride regularly. Ready to brandish his sonicmodhammer at a moment's notice. Note On behalf of Pride, I would like to thank Mattmeister and Solprovider for restoring the Pride wiki page. Category:Chat rooms Category:Seven deadly sins rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:chat rooms with room owners